


Lucky Number Seven

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Peter is the lovechild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: Loki is pregnant with Tony's child. Things begin to twist and turn. Written with MissSparklyKitty





	1. Chapter 1

Loki sat on the seat of the toilet with a look of reflecting awe, staring down at the pregnancy test being held in his hand above his lap. He swallowed thickly, tossing it into the trash, shutting his eyes. How the news would be brought about, he was unsure. He knew Tony was aware of Sleipnir being delivered from his body, but of course this was different. Despite the fact he was not one to ponder on things; this had a more than valid reason. God damn it. He lifted his shirt to place his hand on his stomach before standing, exiting the bathroom into their bedroom. This was going to be difficult, since he hid the symptoms and kept it to himself and knew the mortal had absolutely no idea. It would certainly be a shock. Tony yawned and stretched as he got up from bed then smiled lazily when Loki came back in. "There you are. I was starting to wonder if you fell in or something." He grabbed Loki and held him in a tight hug, nuzzling his side. Loki returned the smile softly with half opened eyes, nuzzling the top of his head with his nose. He wrapped his arms around Tony's waist loosely, jaw clenching and smile fading as he stared straight ahead without a word. Tony glanced up at him and frowned in concern. "You okay, Lokes?"

Loki blinked down to him, staring at him with sunken eyes. "Okay would be highly put . . ." He ran his fingers through Tony's hair. Perhaps he should keep it to himself until it became obvious.

Tony frowned deeper in concern. "What's wrong? Are you sick? Have you been getting enough sleep?"

Loki put his hand on Tony's neck, gently wrapping his fingers around, the act's influence done in a gentle manner, as his other hand still played with the smaller man's hair. "I am . . . fine."

"Don't lie to me." Tony murmured, brushing his cheek.

Loki reflected no emotion, lips pressed into a thin line. "I fear you'd rather not hear the truth."

"Try me."

Loki hid his face into the crook of Tony's neck. "I am with child." He spat it out, but the words were still spoken in his monotone voice that shook the slightest.

Tony blinked in shock. "Really?"

Loki nodded, pulling away and straightening his stance. "Yes. As you would assume; yours."

Tony brightened. "That's . . . amazing!"

Loki looked surprised by the reaction, pausing. "Anthony . . . did I hear you correctly?"

"What? That it's awesome we're going to have a kid?"

"Well . . . yes." Loki looked down. Tony was different than the others who had impregnated him. He was glad and cared. It was foolish of the god to think otherwise. He pulled Tony closer, kissing his forehead. "But it is."

Tony grinned before kissing him softly. "Did you think I wouldn't want it?" He asked softly.

Loki swallowed and nodded slowly to the question. "My other children were not wanted by any other except myself." He murmured against Tony's lips, shutting his eyes and sighing through his nostrils. "Yes, I compared this to past experiences."

Tony smiled and shook his head as he kissed Loki's forehead. "Well, I'm the one who accepted your children. I'll love this one just as much as I love them."

Loki smiled as well, opening his eyes to gaze at Tony. "I can hope my children feel the same as you." Loki winced at the thought of what could occur if they did not. Oh gods.

Tony shrugged. "If they don't then we can deal with it then." He kissed his forehead softly. "Don't worry about until then."

Loki nodded slowly, mainly concerned about Hela and Jormungandr's reactions. Fenrir poofed into the Tower often, and he would probably be the first to know. "I suppose." He murmured, kissing Tony gently as he placed the scientist's hand on the flesh of his stomach beneath his clothing. Tony paused in kissing the god to look at his stomach in loving awe. Loki chuckled softly, nuzzling his cheek.

Tony blinked before smiling softly and kissing him gently. "Well . . . at least we did it right." He kissed Loki's wedding ring.

The god couldn't hold back a wide smile, despite it being a rare occurrence even in Tony's presence. "Indeed."

Tony smiled eagerly before kissing his husband's stomach. "I already can't wait. What do you think it will be?"

Loki trailed his fingers along the nape of Tony's neck. "I have absolutely no idea." He yawned. "There is yet to be a bump."

Tony smiled before tugging Loki back down on the bed. "Sleep, you're exhausted." Loki didn't argue, pulling the blanket up to his chest, looking to his husband in expectation of him lying down as well. Tony smiled, lying down next to the god happily.

Loki rested his head on Tony's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I love you."

Tony kissed his forehead softly. "I love you too." Loki began purring, shutting his eyes and dozing off before a second could go by. Tony allowed his love to sleep while he ran a hand through the raven locks soothingly.

Many minutes had passed when Fenrir head butted their door open and pranced into the room. "Sup!" He called, unaware that Loki was asleep. Luckily, the god was so deep into it that it didn't really matter. Tony held a finger to his lips before holding out an arm for Fen to go into. Fenrir hopped onto the bed, prancing into Tony's arm, looking up at him with that creepy smile he'd always have.

Tony hugged the little boy to him. "Hey, kiddo," He whispered, kissing Fen's forehead.

Fenrir continued grinning widely as usual, before beginning to sniff the air, nose and ear twitching as he looked to Loki. " . . . He baby daddy?" He asked in a whisper.

Tony frowned. "What?"

Fenrir rolled his eyes. "Father got knocked up?"

Tony blushed. "Ah . . . yes."

Fenrir giggled to the blush. "Dayum. By you or what?"

Tony swallowed. "Me."

"Sexy. Not really." Fenrir looked to Tony, then Loki. The god stirred in his sleep, mumbling something and curling closer to his husband. Tony turned to Loki, bringing him closer while murmuring soothing words softly to him. Loki whined softly, his breath picking up as he hid his face against Tony's chest before he relaxed.

Tony rubbed his back soothingly and kissed the top of the god's head before looking at Fenrir. "So what's going on, kiddo?"

Fenrir shrugged a bit. "Just to visit and shit; I've been staying with Jorjor but left when Hela did. And now I'm here." He sang.

"What about Slei?"

"Stupid Cyclops didn't allow him to come." Fenrir huffed.

Tony grimaced. "I'm going to have a talk with him . . . Slei needs to be with his family." He tickled Fenrir. "Just like the rest of you."

Fenrir laughed like a psycho, it breaking down into giggles. "Yeah, you really should. Cyclops is a bitch." He crawled over to Loki, sniffing his exposed stomach. "Yup, baby daddy."

Tony smiled softly before hugging Fenrir then kissing Loki's brow. "I am so lucky." He half murmured to himself.

Fenrir didn't respond, continuing to sniff Loki. "Boy?" He asked.

"Fenrir, away," Loki murmured tiredly with his eyes still shut, scaring the shit out of Fen, who retreated to hide behind Tony, causing the scientist to laugh and kiss Loki. Loki opened his eyes a bit, smiling against Tony's lips before parting his own. "Hello, my son." Fen grinned. "Well, isn't that lovely." Loki snickered, nuzzling Tony's neck then pausing. "Baby daddy?"

Tony ran a hand through his hair with a nervous chuckle. "He sniffed it out?" He offered.

Loki rolled his eyes. "I figured he would." He closed his eyes, resting against Tony.

"So, are we telling the rest of the kids first then?" Tony inquired.

Loki exchanged a nervous look with Fenrir. "Perhaps, we may as well get it over with."

Tony kissed his forehead. "Hey. They'll probably be happy about it."

"They may be, but certainly not happy to see me." Loki murmured.

"I'll make it easier." Tony winked. Loki rolled his eyes playfully while Fenrir still hid behind Tony. Tony kissed Loki's hand. "Come on, babe. We'll never know unless we dive in."

"Shall we go to Jormungandr first?" Loki asked and Fenrir crawled over Tony to nudge his father's chest.

"Yeah. Then Hela. Then Slei." Tony nodded.

"Very well," Loki sighed. "Prepare yourself." Tony and Fenrir nodded and Loki teleported them to Jormungandr's cave. They walked silently in the dark while Fenrir pranced behind them, humming.

Jormungandr poked his head out when they approached. "Father? Fen? Tony?"

"Hey, Jo," Tony greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Jo smiled.

Fenrir pranced around them. "I'm back~"

Jo chuckled. "So it would seem."

Tony hugged the silver haired boy. "How you been, kid?"

Jo smiled. "I'm fine. Yourself?"

"Good." Tony smiled while Fen ran over; wanting to join the hug, but only ran into Jormungandr's leg. Loki watched the scene with no reaction or emotion, waiting for them to finish. Jo laughed and picked Fen up while Tony looked back to Loki, who was standing with his arms behind his back.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Are any of you near done? We've come with news." He grumbled, wanting to do this quickly. Tony murmured something to Jo, who nodded.

Tony then turned to Loki. "Go ahead, babe."

Loki examined Tony and Jormungandr, eyes sharp and brows furrowed. "I am one with a child. Your sibling,"

Jo frowned slightly. "Tony's right? Not some random street whore's?"

Loki snickered, shaking his head. "Not some random street whore."

Jo nodded then gave a rare smile to Loki. "Good. I'm happy for you."

Loki stared at Jormungandr with a stony expression before softening with a half smile and nodding. "I thank you."

Jo nodded. "I'm assuming you're telling Hela next?"

"As I recall," Loki looked to Tony. "We are going to Hela next, correct?" Tony nodded.

"I'll see you soon then." Jo smirked, gold eyes sparkling.

Tony bumped fists with his stepson. "Later, Jo,"

"Bye, Dad." Jo smiled while Fen began to prance in the wrong direction. Loki grabbed him by the ear to turn him around.

"Goodbye." Loki rolled his eyes, practically stomping out of the cave.

Tony sighed before catching up to Loki and picking him up with a grin as he kissed him sweetly. "I love you." Loki smiled softly, returning the kiss.

"Are you guys done?" Fen called from down the cave. "I wanna see Sissy."

Tony chuckled before shifting so he carried Loki in his arms princess style. "We're coming, Fen!" He called before kissing Loki's nose, causing the god to put his arms around Tony's neck, tilting his head with a slight smile. Fenrir waited outside the cave before spotting a tree that he promptly used as a marker to put his scent. "Seriously, Fen?" Tony rolled his eyes.

"I can't help that they left a perfectly good tree out here for me to pee on!" Fen whined.

Tony sighed. "I have nothing to respond with." He then turned to Loki and paused. "I just . . . I love you so much." He kissed him softly.

"I love you too. More than anything," Loki rested his head against his chest as he shut his eyes to ignore Fenrir and Tony kissed his husband's forehead. Only a few seconds passed before Loki fell asleep in Tony's arms, having not gotten enough rest due to Fenrir.

The said boy pranced over to them. "Sissy's still on Midgard."

Tony nodded. "You think you can take us there? Your father is exhausted."

"Fine," Fenrir whined before teleporting them to a different forest that was beautifully showered with green. "She's here somewhere." He began to prance forward. "Come on." Tony chuckled before following the little boy while carrying Loki.

Hela was hidden behind many trees, slouched over a glistening lake. She had her black hair hanging down her back, running her hands through the water. She had taken on the form of a mortal, without the rotting side of her body, but still held the shine of death in her eyes. Wearing worn out clothes instead of her normal dress, it could be said that she greatly reflected Loki in the scene. "Such an innocent soul my father carries, no?" She whispered, not sending a single glance to them.

Tony smiled and walked over to her so he could kiss the top of her head. "I hope so, sweet pea."

Hela flashed one of her rare smiles to Tony, dropping her head once again. "Congratulations. I wish you the best of luck with the child." She looked to Tony from the corner of her eye. "A kind soul, indeed; one of the good deeds; hopefully to carry out such traits, even with the influence of Loki. But it seems as if you have changed him rather unexpectedly." Fenrir sat by his sister, looking serious and actually sane for once.

Tony winked. "It's my job, sweet pea. And are you still in agreement with the deal I made you all? Jo and Fen said yes."

Hela nodded, ducking her bare feet under the surface of the clear water. "Yes, I am. For now,"

Tony smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Good. We'll be glad to have you, sweet pea." He sat down next to her, careful not to disturb the still sleeping Loki who murmured Tony's name, nuzzling his chest before falling into a deep sleep once again.

"Of course," She sighed, leaning against Tony to where her skin brushed against his arm. "The child; are you prepared for the struggles and responsibilities?" Tony nodded after soothing his husband gently. "Are you certain? Especially being near my father in his time of vulnerability?" Hela stared straight ahead.

"And bitchiness, but I'm sure you're already used to that." Fen added, his sister gently shushing him.

Tony chuckled, smoothing out the frown lines on Loki's forehead. "I'll always be a few steps behind your father to catch him in case he falls."

Hela nodded. "And that's why I allow the relationship."

Tony smiled at her gently. "You still love him. You, Jo, and Slei," He hugged her to him. "And you allow it because I'm awesome." He winked.

Hela leaned into the hug, snorting ever so slightly. "I have grown to . . . care for you, yes."

"Have you told Uncle Thor?" Fen asked and Hela scoffed while rolling her eyes at the mention.

Tony shook his head. "Not yet."

"I want to be there." Fenrir smiled.

"Thor . . . the repulsive oaf," Hela curled her lip as she stood to her feet. "It was nice speaking to you, brother and Tony Stark, but I must be on my way."

Tony chuckled. "Sometimes, you're exactly like your father." He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you soon, dear."

Hela didn't respond to being compared to her father. "Goodbye, Tony Stark. I will visit soon." She disappeared with a puff of green smoke.

"Yeah, and I can't teleport to Asgard. Out of my ability, yo," Fenrir commented. "Let's just chill until Father wakes."

Tony chuckled before kissing Loki's forehead. "He already is."

Loki gave a tired, half-smile but didn't bother to open his eyes as he yawned and curled up more in Tony's arms. "One minute."

Tony snorted before kissing his cheek. "Fine," Fenrir jumped into the lake, rising to the top and getting water on both of them when he shook it off. Tony frowned at him as he shielded Loki from the brunt of it. "Seriously?" He sighed.

"Fenrir . . ." Loki mumbled, followed by many other unintelligible things as he furrowed his brows gently.

"I'm a wolf!" Fenrir protested, running through the lake, his tongue hanging out. Tony kissed Loki's forehead soothingly and Loki smiled, body relaxing once again as he fell into a deep sleep.

Tony hummed. "I love you." He murmured even though he knew that he was asleep. Fenrir soon pranced out of the lake over to them, sniffing Loki with his wet nose. Tony chuckled, kissing Loki's cheek lightly before kissing Fenrir's forehead.

Loki huffed, barely opening his eyes. "Very well, we can go." He gently pushed Fenrir away, wrinkling his nose.

Tony kissed his forehead. "I love you." He murmured, helping Loki stand.

Loki smiled once again, blinking away the heaviness of his eyes as Tony assisted him in standing. "I love you too." He said once on his feet, kissing the other's forehead.

"So you think you can teleport us to see Slei?" Tony murmured.

"Yes, yes I can." Loki mumbled, teleporting them to the palace of Asgard.

As soon as they were there, Tony picked his husband up again. "Now you can sleep." Loki didn't respond but he nuzzled Tony's chest before laying his head against it. Fenrir looked around before teleporting them to the entrance of the stable.

"Daddy!" Sleipnir cried happily, running and tackling Tony's leg in a hug.

"Hey, kiddo," Tony murmured affectionately and Fenrir pranced over to tackle Tony's other leg, causing the smaller man to struggle a bit as he tried not to stumble.

Loki huffed against Tony's chest, not necessarily wanting to be awake again. "Hello, my son." He murmured tiredly.

Slei smiled nervously. "Hello, Father." He turned to Tony. "Daddy, are you staying to play?"

Loki rolled his eyes to the slightest, stepping out of Tony's arms. "No, he's not. We came to visit became we have news." He spoke before Tony could, maintaining his usual monotone and expressionless manner. Tony sighed while Slei pouted before leaning over and whispering something in the boy's ear that was too quiet for Loki to hear.

Loki blinked as he watched, eyes narrowing. "If you're quite finished, then I'll go on to explain the reason we came here in the first place." He growled softly.

Slei giggled and nodded at what Tony said before turning to Loki. "Sorry, Father. Do go on."

Loki shot Tony a look, crossing his arms. "I'm pregnant with your sibling."

Slei's eyes brightened. "Really?!"

Loki half-smiled, giving a slight nod. "Yes, it's true."

Slei gave a loud cheer before tackling them both into a hug. "I can't wait!"

Tony laughed. "Neither can we, kiddo." Loki nearly fell back but remained on his feet, his half-smile growing.

Slei peered up at his fathers' excitedly. "When is it going to come? Do you know what it is yet?"

Loki ran a hand through Sleipnir's mane. "Not yet, no,"

Slei pouted slightly before nuzzling against Loki. "Father . . . Please don't be mad at Daddy."

Loki blinked slowly, furrowing his brows. "I'm not mad. What gives you such an idea?" He glanced at Tony from the corner of his eye.

Tony rubbed the back of his head. "Don't get mad is what he means."

Loki stared at him before looking back to Sleipnir. "I will not get mad."

"So you don't mind if we all live with you?" Slei whispered.

Loki swallowed thickly, eye twitching. "I . . ." He sighed deeply. "I suppose not."

Tony winced, knowing he'd probably get it later but Slei seemed content with the answer before crawling on top of the god and cuddling close. "I love you, Papa."

Loki smiled a bit, hooking his arms around Sleipnir. "I love you too, darling."

Slei cuddled closer. "Are you mad at Daddy?" He whispered.

"I'd be lying if I said no." Loki responded, rolling his eyes halfway with a huff.

Tony came up and kissed his husband's cheek. "I'm sorry. I just want us to be a real family. Not one too stretched out like this." Tony's expression darkened. "Too much like mine."

Loki sighed deeply, kissing him on the lips. "I understand, but . . ." He looked between the sleeping Fenrir and Sleipnir. "I'll explain later."

"If you're worried about the humans-"

"I just . . ." Loki cut him off, lowering his voice to a growl. "I said later." Tony flinched before pulling and walking away.

Slei watched him walk away before turning back to Loki. "Papa, you got mad at Daddy! I told you not to do that!"

Loki narrowed his eyes. "I'm not mad." He murmured, crossing his arms over his chest. "I will go on and say Hela most likely not join this, nor Jormungandr; Hela has Helheim to be ruling and neither want to live with me."

"Both say they will."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Fine, have you spoken to the All-Father of this?"

Slei nodded. "We were going to surprise you with it tomorrow because Daddy says it's your anniversary for being with him."

Loki paused, smiling. "I see. It would certainly be a surprise, yes."

"But now it's ruined because you're mad at Daddy." Slei sighed.

Loki hissed softly. "I am not mad!" Sleipnir flinched then went to go hide behind Fenrir who was still sleeping, snoring and howling in his subconscious. Loki sighed deeply, wanting to prevent another outburst. "Where did Anthony go?" He asked as he looked around. Loki's eyes widened when he heard an explosion before slamming the palm of his hand against his forehead. "God fucking damn it." He hissed before rushing to where it came from.

Tony actually wasn't that far. He was staring across the lake with his hands stuffed in his pockets. A sudden explosion caused him to fly back, only to stare at a huge, fat, tall man as he coughed, wheezed, and choked.

"What are you doing in Asgard?! Where is Thor?!" The interrogator demanded, not giving Tony enough time to reply before slamming him into the ground.

Loki's body twitched as he watched, anger rushing through his body. He couldn't do anything, unable to use magic during pregnancy and he certainly couldn't stand up to the warrior. "Volstagg," He called, forcing himself to remain calm.

Volstagg turned his eyes onto Loki. "Loki! Is this thing yours?!" Tony bit his tongue to stop himself from responding.

"Yes. Now leave him be." Loki gazed at Volstagg with sharp eyes, his tone was forced and dull. "Anthony, come here." Tony stood up smoothly, brushed off the dirt, and walked over to Loki.

Volstagg snarled. "You only prove you're more of a disgrace by claiming that thing!"

Tony twitched but let Loki take care of it. "Seems as if the Warrior's Three have mistaken by letting the beast out of sight," Loki commented, narrowing his eyes before turning on his heel. "Come along, Anthony."

Tony nodded and followed him while Volstagg snarled behind them. "You are the beast, Loki!"

"There's a difference between a monster and a beast!" Loki called back, not looking over his shoulder to speak with the warrior as he continued walking forward.

"Both of which you are neither." Tony growled softly.

"Don't argue with me on the topic, Anthony. I just wish to return home and rest further." Loki sighed, entering the stables again. Tony frowned slightly before sighing and nodding. "So, Sleipnir and Fenrir are coming along?" Loki asked softly so they would not hear.

Tony nodded silently. "Jo and Hela should be there already." He mumbled. Loki sighed, rubbing his eyes before gathering the two children, who were quiet, and teleporting them all to the Tower without a word.

"Daddy!" Four voices screamed and Tony was promptly tackled by the bodies that accompanied the voices, causing the man to laugh happily. Loki laid down on the living room couch, smiling slightly and yawning softly as he watched.

Tony dragged all four kids to stand by the couch. "Your father's taking a nap here so you guys go hang out somewhere else." Loki rolled onto his side so his back faced Tony and the kids, letting out a hum in response to Tony's words.

Fenrir ignored the wish, hopping onto the couch and sniffing Loki. "Boy?" Tony rolled his eyes before picking up the smaller boy and taking him out, the other kids following obediently.

Fenrir huffed, ear twitching and leaning against Tony as he walked. "I think he likes me sniffing him though."

"Really? I think the exact opposite."

"That's because you're sassy. But wrong." Fenrir retorted, nodding.

Tony snorted and rolled his eyes before leading them down a hallway. "I don't know what you guys want for sleeping arrangements."

Hela rolled her eyes. "I rest in my own space."

Tony laughed and hugged Hela. "Don't worry, sweet pea. We wouldn't dream of anything different."

Hela returned the hug, huffing softly. "Good."

"I'd like my own as well." Jo murmured.

"Done,"

"Bunk bed?" Fen wiggled his eyebrows at Slei who nodded eagerly. Fenrir turned into his small wolf form, rubbing up against Sleipnir's leg. "Bunk mates." He sang and Slei giggled before hugging his brother as Jo watched over them carefully.

"Do you have everything you need for staying here?" Tony inquired.

"Yes." Hela responded simply, arms crossed as she tapped her foot against the ground. Slei and Jo nodded as well.

Fenrir looked over to Tony dramatically. "Everything?" He said slowly.

"That you need," Tony emphasized.

"That I need," Fenrir nodded slowly. "Sure."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "No rotting corpses of animals you say you're going to eat later."

"That's not very fair." Fen quivered his bottom lip but his pouting scheme was interrupted by Loki calling Tony's name from the living room.

Tony kissed Fen's forehead. "Sorry, kid." He turned to them all. "Go pick out your rooms." He shooed them away before racing to the living room. "You called, babe?" He smirked.

Loki nodded with a smirk of his own before motioning for him to come closer. "You're going to lay with me, correct?" He half-smiled, sitting up a bit.

Tony chuckled before crawling next to his husband then kissing his cheek. "Of course,"

Loki purred deeply, kissing Tony's neck while caressing his side as his mouth moved up to his lips. "Good."

Tony shivered before kissing him sweetly. "I love you." Loki returned the kiss with a smile and a soft purr. Tony hummed before pulling away to brush Loki's cheek softly with his thumb. Loki relaxed into the touch, shutting his eyes with a smile. Tony kissed his eyelids softly. "You're so beautiful." He murmured. Loki tilted his head, arching a brow to the slightest, smile fading as he hid his head into Tony's neck, making the smaller man chuckle. "Who knew the God of Mischief would be shy?" He kissed the nape of Loki's neck gently.

"I'm not shy." Loki argued softly, huffing.

"Then why hide?" Tony teased lightly.

"I'm not hiding." Loki moved closer to him.

Tony laughed before holding him closer. "Okay, babe," Loki wrapped his legs around Tony's waist, kissing him deeply. Tony made a muffled sound of surprise before deepening it, causing Loki to chuckle against his lips, tilting his head to deepen it further. Tony gave a soft moan before wrapping his arms around Loki's neck. The god then broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Tony's, who blinked.

Loki grinned. "Do not question." He responded simply.

Tony snorted. "Okay, princess." He teased.

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Do not call me that."

Tony chuckled before kissing his nose. "You'd look adorable in a tiara."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Get me ice cream."

"What's the magic word?" Tony teased.

"Ice cream," Loki growled playfully. "Now,"

"Fine," Tony chuckled, sliding out from under the taller man to do so. As soon as he was out of the room, Loki ran a hand through his own hair, shutting his eyes and smiling. A few minutes later, Tony returned with the product, handing it to the god.

Loki narrowed his eyes while pursing his lips. "Spoon?"

Tony grinned mischievously. "My finger?"

"No." Loki said seriously before laughing. "Fine," Tony's grin grew triumphant as he sat next to Loki before bringing him onto his lap. Loki rolled his eyes, wrapping his legs around Tony's waist comfortably. Tony opened the carton, covered a finger with ice cream, and offered it to the god. Loki rolled his eyes again before licking it off, trying to make it seem as far from sexual as he could.

Tony made a soft sound as Loki licked his finger before grinning. "That's the best you got?"

"Oh, silly me," Loki smiled, nuzzling Tony's chest.

"I thought I taught you better than that." Tony huffed before offering another finger of ice cream. Loki smirked playfully before he rolled his eyes halfway, licking the ice cream off of Tony's finger. How humiliating. Tony kissed him sweetly. "This should be humiliating, but I just think it's hot."

Loki kissed back gently, scoffing. "Just give me more ice cream."

Tony pouted softly. "Come on, Lokes. Amuse me."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Hmm . . . No,"

"Please." Tony whined as he thrusted against him.

Loki blushed lightly, but growled nonetheless. "Anthony. I want ice cream." He warned.

"I can give you ice cream." Tony waggled his eyebrows. "And we can put it on too."

Loki arched a brow, "No." There were times where he was serious, which obviously did not apply to now, or when he just wanted to be convinced or shown aggressiveness.

Tony rolled his eyes before pulling away. "Fine, whatever."

Loki was hoping Tony would realize he wanted to be convinced, but dropped it quickly as his attention returned to the ice cream tub. "Well?"

"Well what?" Tony growled as he tossed Loki a spoon with a huff.

Loki took the spoon into his hand, "Are you really upset? How silly," He scooped out some ice cream. Tony huffed and curled away from him. Loki snorted, silently eating his ice cream and Tony pouted. Loki ignored him. The only noise was the faint sound of violin playing, and the scrapes of his spoon against the tub.

Tony looked around. "Where the hell-?"

"It's Hela." Loki said carelessly.

Tony nodded before taking the empty ice cream bucket away to take it to the trash. "What now?" Loki groaned, curling up into a tight ball.

Tony frowned. "Lokes?"

There was a pause before Loki spoke. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Tired,"

"Do you want me to carry you to our room?"

"Mmm . . ." Loki hummed, sprawling across the couch. "Please." Tony chuckled before swinging Loki into his arms and carrying him to their room. Loki kept his eyes shut, head laid against Tony's chest, breath light.

Tony chuckled and kissed Loki's forehead. "I love you." He murmured against the god's forehead.

Loki smiled halfway, opening his eyes to the slightest. "I love you too." He murmured back. Tony smiled and set him on their bed before kissing him. Loki stretched his slender legs along the bed, throwing his arms around Tony's neck as he returned the kiss deeply, tilting his head. Tony purred, running his hands along his lover's legs lightly and Loki shut his eyes fully, nibbling on Tony's bottom lip somewhat eagerly. Tony hummed with a moan before parting them while Loki ran his fingers down the back of Tony's neck, gently clutching onto his shirt fabric and curling up to him.

Tony hummed before pulling away and kissing his nose. "Sleep, you had a long day."

Loki whined softly when he pulled away, then grabbed Tony's pillow, holding it close to his chest. "Mmm," He nodded. Tony laughed before kissing his forehead then standing and leaving the room while Loki watched him go, curling up with the pillow and dozing off quickly.

Hela was sitting on the couch in the living room, playing with Fenrir who was a small wolf in her lap right now, a smile hardly visible on her face when Tony snuck up on her, smiling. "Cute." Hela didn't jump nor reveal surprise as she glanced over at Tony with a soft huff.

Fenrir grinned at him, pawing at Hela's hand when she stopped. "Daddy,"

Tony picked him up. "Fen," He grinned. Fen widened his eyes, slowly pawing at Tony's chin and Hela stared at both of them, standing next to the couch now. Tony chuckled before setting Fen down then sitting down himself on the couch with a sigh. Fenrir hopped next to him, taking his boy form and Hela walked out of the living room with her arms crossed. Tony glanced at her but didn't make a move to stop her.

Fenrir watched her, blinking. "Grumpy gills!" He called after her.

Tony frowned. "What's wrong?"

"She's just being Hela." Fenrir shrugged, leaning back against the couch. "Moody booty," Tony smirked before leaning into the couch and closing his eyes and he relaxed. Fenrir stared at the T.V., then to Tony, then back at the T.V. as he turned into his small wolf form so he could sit in Tony's lap. Tony opened one eye and smiled before petting Fen, causing the boy to grin, resting his head against Tony's leg as he enjoyed the feel of being pet. Tony smiled before closing his eyes again and falling into a light sleep while Fen stayed awake, wagging his tail as he stared straight ahead.

Hela headed towards her room, nudging open the door to what should have been Fenrir and Sleipnir's room when she passed by. "Brother?"

Slei looked up. "Yeah?"

"Do you enjoy it here?" Hela asked, stepping in.

Slei grinned. "Totally; it's way better with Daddy and Papa than Old Cyclops!"

"Perhaps," Hela tilted her head slightly. "I am having Leah take the throne of Helheim for the time being." If father heard of Leah and they came in contact with one another, things would not go well. "I am unsure how long she will last. Does Jormungandr enjoy it here?"

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" Jo drawled, leaning against the door.

"It could not be foretold whether or not you were nearby." She murmured, narrowing her eyes.

Jo nodded, accepting the answer. "I like living with Dad and Pops. So what?"

Hela hadn't realized she was the only one disliking this. She wouldn't bother asking Fen. The answer would be obvious. "Ah."

"Let me guess. You don't."

"I am not necessarily fond. I am certain you both understood why, no?"

Jo and Slei both shook their heads. "No."

"Have the two of you forgotten how father left us? Allowed us all to be taken for Odin's selfish purposes?"

Jo sighed. "Of course not,"

"But Papa's trying again." Slei whispered.

"Trying to give us the family we need with Daddy."

"That is foolish talk. Do you honestly think Father cares of us enough to be a family? No matter how hard Anthony tries, we all recall the things Father said and did to us." Hela hissed, getting slightly worked up.

"And what's that?" Tony murmured from the doorway. Hela clenched her fists, glaring at everyone and sliding past Tony out of the room, not noticing Fenrir's stare. Tony grabbed her arm. "Look. I've let it slide lately, but this is my limit. If you're so sure your father has given up on your care and is done caring for you, then why the fuck are you here?" His usual milk chocolate brown eyes were dark and hard.

Hela kept the glare on her face. "Because they are here, and shall not go through the misery by themselves when it is caused, because it certainly will; now unhand me." Tony narrowed his gaze before letting Hela go and leaving the room.

Jo sighed. "Way to go, Hela."

Slei pouted. "The misery is here. And it's you."

"Is it my fault he questioned?" Hela brushed off her arm with a scowl. "I have yet to understand what gives you so much faith in Father. He has never treated us well, not even if his many mates did so. What makes you think he will now?" She shook her head, moving to the door.

"Because Papa loves Daddy," Slei whispered. "Way more than any of the others; more than himself,"

Hela stopped in her steps. "Sentiment," And with that, she continued walking. Fenrir turned into a small boy, looking down at his feet. Tony was in a hallway bathroom, the door shut and locked as he sat on the floor, head buried in his hands. Hela walked past it, turning into her room and shutting the door. Jo and Slei went to watch T.V. with Fen and Fen walked behind them, surprisingly silent, as he sat in the center of the couch. Jo hugged both the boys to him while the bathroom door stayed closed.

Loki eventually woke up, covering his head with the pillow. He felt sick, but was still hungry. He stepped off the bed, gracefully going down the stairs into the living room. He arched a brow to the three boys as he went into the kitchen, returning with a tub of ice cream and a spoon, sitting on the other couch and staring at them. "Where is Anthony?" He asked, pulling the lid off.

"He's been in the bathroom for a while." Slei whispered.

"Is he alright?" Loki asked, furrowing his brows, aware an unfortunate event had occurred.

Jo shrugged. "I think Hela said something that hit him hard."

Loki paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hela," He murmured under his breath, standing and handing the ice cream to Fenrir before walking down the hall to the bathroom and gently knocking on the door. "Anthony?"

Tony's choked voice came out in a whisper. "Lokes?"

"May I come in, love?" Loki asked softly, trying to open the door and finding it locked.

Tony sniffled. "Yeah," The lock clicked open. Loki twisted it again, using his knee to push it open. He hated this door. It always got stuck. He poked his head in before walking into the room. Tony was leaning against the wall, his head buried between his knees.

Loki walked in further, crouching down next to Tony. "I will speak to her."

Tony shook his head. "That'll just add to it." He sniffled, leaning against the god.

"Allowing her to continue on with her foolish and childish behavior is no better. It will worsen no matter what." Loki kissed his head, sighing through his nostrils.

Tony shrugged and burrowed close. "I just . . . don't want to be like Howard." He whispered. "I'm afraid if I start something, then I will."

Loki played with Tony's hair, swallowing thickly. "Anthony, don't fret. I know you wouldn't act in such a manner." He paused. "My children love you including Hela. She is just . . . difficult." Tony sniffled as his eyes leaked tears. Loki bit his lip, assuming he had said something wrong. "It's alright." He said softly, kissing Tony's head once again.

Tony hugged him. "You always know what to say." He mumbled. Loki smiled a bit, returning the hug and squeezing Tony lightly, keeping him close. Tony sniffled and burrowed his head in the crook of Loki's neck. Loki shut his eyes, continuing to play with his lover's hair. Tony kissed his neck. "I love you." He murmured while rubbing the god's stomach softly.

Loki leaned his head back to rest against the wall, breathing lightly. "I love you too." He murmured, nearly falling from the touches.

Tony smiled and ran his nose along Loki's stomach. "What do you think it is?"

"Mmm . . . I'm not sure." Loki tilted his head, opening his eyes halfway. "Perhaps a girl," He purred softly, relaxing into his spot on the floor.

Tony smiled and kissed him sweetly. "Whatever it is, I'll spoil it." He cupped Loki's stomach and kissed it.

"Yes, I know." Loki chuckled, returning the kiss gently. Tony hummed, nipping on his bottom lip. Loki blushed lightly, parting his lips to moan softly. Tony brushed Loki's cheek softly with his thumb while deepening the kiss. Loki shut his eyes, throwing his arms around Tony's neck and deepening it further by tilting his head.

Tony purred and pulled away a bit before nipping Loki's lip. "You're so horny." He chuckled. Loki's blush deepened, heart already pounding, but he didn't bother arguing. He groaned softly, running a hand through Tony's hair. Tony chuckled again before nipping along the god's neck.

"Tony . . ." Loki whined, moaning and whimpering.

"Ooo, I'm Tony now." Tony teased. "How far do I have to push your buttons before I'm Stark?" He purred, licking a long trail on the god's neck.

Loki growled lightly, replaced by a long moan, whimpering once again. "Such a tease . . ." He murmured, clutching onto the back of Tony's shirt.

Tony laughed before pulling away. "Sorry, babe, it's for the baby's health." He kissed Loki's nose.

Loki purred softly, shutting his eyes and huffing playfully. "I know." He murmured. Tony smiled and kissed his cheek. Loki smiled, chuckling softly. "I still must speak to Hela."

Tony froze before pulling away. "Loki, don't. Please. It'll just make it worse."

"I will not risk her hurting you again." Loki argued, sighing deeply.

"She didn't-" Tony started.

"Do not argue." Loki interrupted, standing on his feet. Tony sighed before standing as well.

Loki exited the bathroom. "Where is her room?" Tony pointed meekly and Loki walked forward in the direction, trying to open the door to find it locked then pausing. "She's talking to someone." He murmured.

Tony frowned. "The boys are in the living room."

Loki frowned as well, growling. "Hela, open the door at this instant. Who are you talking to?" There was a pause, the speaking coming to a stop. Tony was quiet, trying to listen. Loki tried to get the door open again. "Hela!" He called angrily, his rage rising at her silence.

"Loki, calm down." Tony murmured.

Loki glared at him before expression softened. "I apologize."

Tony nodded; his expression blank. He reached over and knocked quietly. "Hela, are you in there, sweet pea?"

"Indeed I am." Hela called in response, causing Loki to clench his fists. He knew she was trying to get on his nerves. He was certain she was.

"Can I come in?" Tony took Loki's fists and smoothed them out gently.

"And why would I let you do that?" Hela could be heard chuckling coldly as Loki struggled to calm himself.

"I want to talk."

"Not just you. Father as well, correct? Therefore, no,"

"He can stay out. It'll just be us." Tony offered, causing Loki to give him a look.

"Hm, alright," Hela called, unlocking the door.

Tony kissed Loki's nose. "I won't be long." He entered, shutting the door behind him. Loki opened his mouth to say something then cut himself off with a sigh before heading towards the living room.

Hela sat cross-legged on her bed, tilting her head slowly. "Yes?"

"So, why do you hate this?" Tony leaned against the door.

"Hate is quite an exaggeration. A strong word," Hela blinked, avoiding the question skillfully.

Tony fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Dislike then."

"Yes, that is better. Did I not make myself clear? I do not take a liking into my father's mere presence. He betrayed me. Unlike my brothers, I have standards and do not forgive so easily. Does that answer your question properly or must my words be told once again?" Hela asked, snorting obnoxiously.

Tony looked at her levelly. "You're not the only one who was betrayed by your father so quit the pity party and get over it. Your brothers are good examples of that."

"Pity? Oh no. Seems as if you had misunderstood me, but I may be incorrect, because, of course, you are a genius." She smiled, batting her eyelashes. "I care for my brothers, but how foolish they are to forgive so easily. Expect things to go . . . well?" She shook her head. "They obviously did not gain my father's intelligence."

"You know what, Hela?" Tony's gaze darkened. "At least your father cares enough to try. At least he cares-" He stopped. "Fine, if you dislike it so much, then get out."

"Not while my siblings are here, no; as I said, I care for them and I will not be leaving while they are here, in the way of harm. Whether they wish for me to leave or I am not welcomed at all, I am staying, or at least will be watching. It is my responsibility to protect them, and I will, as I did on Helheim." Hela stated, narrowing her eyes and scoffing.

"Too bad; my Tower, my rules," Tony glared back. "I'm not going to put up with any pity shit about how your life sucks when you actually have a damn good one."

"Life? Darling, I have spent my 'life' doing my job. Life, please . . . It is not 'good' or 'bad'. I have accomplished my responsibility, so it's successful and that is all. If you dare insult me yet again, I will remove your life on the spot and end the pain you suffer from. Be grateful I have not done so yet. Now leave, for your upcoming child, father, and brother's sakes since they care so for you." Tony gritted his teeth before opening the door and leaving, slamming the door behind him. He brushed past Loki, stomping down to his lab angrily, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Anthony?" Loki blinked before moving to catch up, doing little hops to walk by his side. "What did she say?"

"Ask her." Tony snarled, putting on his glove and shooting the glass, causing it to shatter.

Loki swallowed thickly, jumping as the glass shattered. "Um . . . Never mind," He awkwardly walked over to a workbench and sat down with his legs crossed. Tony ignored Loki as he grabbed a huge sledgehammer and slammed it against a steel wall. Loki didn't react this time, sighing and running his hand through his hair, waiting patiently. Tony continued ignoring Loki and slammed the hammer against the wall over and over again. Loki fiddled with his fingers, staring down at his lap as he put a hand under his shirt to rest on his stomach silently. Finally, Tony stopped and swallowed, fighting the tears as he clenched the handle so tightly, his knuckles split. "Tony." Loki called softly. "Come here." He leaned against the wall, his eyes hardly open. "Please." Tony swallowed before walking over to where Loki sat, keeping his head down. Loki stood on his feet, hugging Tony close to his chest. "Cry if you must. You know I don't mind." He murmured, kissing his forehead. Tony sniffled before burrowing in his arms as he started to cry. Loki slipped his hand under Tony's shirt and rubbed his back soothingly. "It's okay." He murmured. "It'll be okay." Tony couldn't help but continue sobbing. Loki continued rubbing his back, whispering things to him.

"I'm sorry." Tony blubbered.

"Shh, don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong." Loki murmured. Tony sniffled and hiccuped before burrowing closer. Loki played with his hair, using his other hand to continue rubbing his back. Tony kept crying for a few minutes before finally stopping. "Do you want to go to our room?" Loki asked softly, rocking them slightly. Tony didn't reply as he was out cold from emotional exhaustion. Loki paused and took a deep breath to lift the other and carry Tony in his arms, going up the stairs, panting heavily and walking to their room with a great struggle.

"You want help?" Jo murmured.

"Y-yes," Loki breathed out, trying his best to stay on his feet.

Jo nodded and took Tony into his arms easily. "Where do you want him?"

Loki brushed himself off. "The room at the end of the hall in the bed; he likes the right side."

"Got it," Jo disappeared. Loki paused before walking through the living room furiously, past Fenrir and Sleipnir. 

Slei glanced at him but stayed where he was only to snuggle closer to Fen who watched with furrowed brows. "This isn't going to end well." Fen shrugged.

Loki pushed Hela's door open, finding it unlocked, stepped in, not bothering to shut it even though everyone could hear what was said. "Hela, you're being childish. I thought you higher than this. Do you assume I was happy to have my children ripped straight from my arms? I did what I could. I took you all into hiding. I had no say in what was done when we were found. Why don't you understand?" He hissed, not bothering to waste any time.

"You didn't try." She said simply. "I'm sure you had plenty say." She said coolly.

"You know I did not! Those of Asgard despised us, all of us. They didn't care for what I had to say and when I tried to act, I received punishment. I'll even show you the scars." Loki hissed, shaking his head. "I visited you. I tried to be there as often as I could. What more could I have done?" Loki demanded.

"You could have tried harder!" Hela hissed.

"I fought against those who supported it. I argued until my voice was no longer usable. I shed tears once realizing it was all of Asgard against me and I was outnumbered. I tried so hard. I wanted you - all of you - back to me. But I had no plans of losing my head just yet. Call me selfish as you please." Loki straightened his stance.

Hela pursed her lips before turning so her back was facing Loki. "Go to your husband. He is pathetically fragile and needs support."

"He's resting. Don't change the subject, Hela." Loki sharpened his glare and crossed his arms. "Is there anything else you're angered about? You're so bitter." He murmured.

"Maybe you should ask Angrboda." Hela snarled.

Loki's heart skipped a beat. "Hela . . . Your mother is dead." He said softly.

"I know that!"

"I don't want to talk about what went on." Loki stated. "What are you so angered about? She didn't live long enough for you to know her at all, or so I would think, and she didn't care for any of us." He said bluntly.

"I met her in Hel, you quim!" Hela snapped. "And she was better than you could ever be!"

"Is that so? Then why is it that she left us all behind, hm? I cared enough to stay and protect you best I could, my child." The words 'father of three monsters' rang through his head, the insults shot from the Asgardians aimed towards himself and his children at . . . such a young age. How cruel could they have been?

"You should know!" Hela snarled. "You're the one that put her there!"

"I did no such thing. Not purposefully. I fear how many lies she told you. Why must you believe her, who could have cared less for you, over your father, who was there through it all?"

"You weren't there for anything." Hela hissed.

"Yes I was. You speak as if you were no older than a baby before being taken away. Don't you remember the games we would always play all together with Uncle Thor? When Sleipnir allowed all of you to take turns riding down the Bifrost on his back? All the pranks you enjoyed so? The stories I told you and your hide-and-seek saying? Have you forgotten?" Loki took a step forward and Hela sniffled slightly before biting her lip. "It aches me for you to take such great hatred towards me. I hope you know you and your siblings were the one thing to lighten the spirits I had left." He sighed softly, unable to bring himself to continue. "Don't you remember?"

Hela swallowed. "Forget it. Go see Anthony. Please."

Loki shook his head. "Hela . . . will you ever forgive me?"

Hela stayed still. "Perhaps, soon," She murmured. Loki swallowed thickly, nodding and exiting the room. Slei stood in the doorway, holding his arms out to be picked up. Loki blinked down to him, smiling softly and bending down to pick him up.

Slei hugged Loki tightly. "What about Daddy?"

"I will go check on him." Loki murmured, holding Sleipnir close. "Where are your brothers?"

"The living room," Slei answered and Loki nodded, walking into the living room. Jo glanced up and nodded before returning his attention to the T.V. Fenrir was asleep on the other couch, snoring with his foot twitching. Loki returned the gesture to Jo and glanced to Sleipnir. "You want me to put you down?"

Slei nodded. "You check on Daddy and make sure he's okay." He wiggled down and raced over to where Fen was asleep before burrowing close to him. Fenrir murmured some things before howling, continuing to snore as he threw an arm around Sleipnir.

Loki laughed lightly to the sight, walking down the hall and twisting the knob to their bedroom, pushing it open and stepping in. "Anthony?"

Tony blinked at him blearily. "Hm?" He yawned.

Loki walked in further, lying down next to him on the bed. "Are you alright?" Tony hummed with a smile before hugging Loki to him. Loki purred softly, resting his head under Tony's chin and curling up to him. Tony smiled and hugged him closer. Loki wrapped his legs around Tony's waist, lifting his head to kiss him deeply. "Today has been long." He murmured against Tony's lips.

Tony nodded. "You should rest."

"Mmm . . . Will you stay here with me?" Loki asked.

Tony nodded. "Of course," Loki smiled, kissing him once again. Tony purred and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Loki nuzzled his chest before resting his head against it.

Tony hummed and kissed the top of his head. "I can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

There were many things that Loki didn't miss about pregnancy. The first thing, of course, was how absolutely none of his clothing fit, especially by the five month point. It annoyed him how Thor thought he didn't know he was planning a celebration either or how all of Tony's . . . teammates were always around the tower along with his children. He only enjoyed Natasha's company and maybe Thor's. Now was one of the few quiet moments he would receive, sitting on the couch and reading, just reading. Until a loud bang from Tony's lab interrupted his peace. Loki jumped, dropping his book and twitching. His back hurt and he didn't want to get up, but did anyways, making his way down the stairs. "Bruce, get the hydrostatic screwdriver!" Tony yelled.

"On it!" Bruce called back. Loki entered the code, watching the glass doors slide open before stepping in and blinking to the scene, sitting on a bench to watch. He still feared Bruce, but didn't show it.

Tony was covered in grease and was battling a shot of steam from a pipe which shot him back into the wall. "Bruce, I need the screwdriver!" He yelled. Loki placed his hands in his lap, head remaining tilted at an angle, watching Bruce closely. Bruce tossed Tony the screwdriver and Tony caught it easily before hitting the pipe, causing it to cease steaming with a sputter. Loki was certain they didn't notice he was there, opening his mouth to speak but remaining silent. Tony continued working, stuck in his own world.

It was Bruce who noticed Loki. "Hey." He smiled.

Loki nodded to him in greeting. "Hello." He said softly, leaning back against the wall. As Bruce walked past Tony, he swatted the back of his head, causing the other to jump then spot Loki. His mouth widened into a grin. "Babe!"

Loki laughed softly, nodding to him as well. "Hello, love." He greeted, leaning over a bit to see what his husband was working on.

Tony blocked his gaze. 'No. It's a surprise." He kissed him sweetly.

Loki huffed playfully, returning the kiss gently with a smile before parting them. "How long do I have to wait? Four months?"

Tony grinned. "Maybe,"

Loki pouted somewhat, crossing his legs. "Can I have a hint?"

"It's for the baby." Tony smirked.

Loki gave an unamused expression. "I never would have guessed."

"I've also got something for you." Tony purred, nipping at Loki's neck. Bruce left at once after that.

Loki blushed a shade of blue, hitching a moan in his throat. "Oh?"

Tony smiled. "Mhm," He kissed Loki's blush.

"Do I get it now?" Loki asked, smiling slightly.

Tony smirked. "If you want-"

"Daddy! Papa!" Slei yelled. "Hela's being mean!" Tony sighed.

"You are such a child!" Hela yelled in frustration.

Loki frowned, sighing as well. "Mmm," He head butted Tony's chest gently, resting his head there for a second before leaning back against the wall. "I got it." He kissed him gently before standing and exiting the lab. "Hela!" He called angrily as he went up the stairs.

"I did nothing! Sleipnir's a lying oaf!" Hela snarled. The conversation could have been humorous to some, but not them.

"I am not!" Slei shrieked and Tony soothed him.

"Yes you are!" Hela accused, now getting into an argument with Loki as well.

"Am not!" Slei yelled.

"Hush, Slei." Tony murmured. Hela was now too focused on arguing with Loki, both trying to speak over each other. Tony huffed. "I better check on them." He set Slei down with some trinkets and headed upstairs. They both argued loudly, on the brink of yelling, completely off topic at this point. "Hey!" Tony yelled over them. "That's enough!" He winced as his arc reactor twinged but stayed focused. The arguing died down, both growling and sending glares to each other. "Enough." Tony said more firmly. Hela looked away from them both and Loki mumbled an apology under his breath. Tony sighed before wincing at his reactor again.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked, stepping closer to him.

"Please." Hela scoffed to them, storming off.

Tony brushed Loki off. "Excuse me?" He glared at Hela who merely glanced over her shoulder before continuing to walk as she shook her head.

"Just let her go." Loki murmured to him.

"We've been letting her go for months!" Tony snapped. "I'm tired of letting her get away with this shit!" His reactor sputtered.

"Anthony, calm down. She's not used to being around people and is still adjusting. She's gotten better . . ." Loki murmured softly. "Please. Just let her go."

"She should've gotten used to it by now!" Tony yelled, his reactor sputtering again. "It's not like I'm shoving her into press conferences!"

"You need to calm yourself. If you were in solitude for so long, you'd understand. She's trying to get over her rage." Loki said through clenched teeth.

Tony froze before turning to look at Loki with hurt. "I have been, in case you've forgotten." He hissed before turning on his heel to leave.

Loki let him walk a few steps before speaking. "There's a difference between weeks and centuries." He shot back angrily. He regretted it instantly, but instead of taking it back, he went into the elevator. Tony froze again before going into the room no one was allowed in, including Loki, and shutting the door behind him. The click of a lock was heard a few seconds later. Loki didn't plan on returning to the tower anytime soon, wandering down the crowded sidewalk, soon sitting down on a bench once he was far enough and hugging his knees.

"Loki?" Steve appeared in the crowd. "What are you doing?"

Loki didn't know Steve that well but didn't hate him. They had polite conversations. He glanced up to him, frowning. "Why do you ask?"

"Tony usually sticks with you like glue." Steve couldn't help but have a bit of jealousy drip into his tone.

"Mmm . . ." Loki sighed, allowing his legs to hang over the bench, crossing his arms. "Not now, as you can see."

"Is he at the Tower?" Steve asked eagerly.

"Probably not; he's on a mission. That's why I'm here." Loki lied smoothly, running a hand through his hair.

Steve nodded, disappointed. "Oh."

"Mhm, now I have no one to get ice cream with." Loki laughed softly, knowing of Steve's little . . . crush on Tony, but pretended as if he didn't.

"What about Nat?" Steve blinked.

"She's not too fond of sweet things." Loki shrugged, putting a hand on his stomach.

Steve tilted his head. "Thor?"

"Fenrir's been with him nearly all the time. He adores Thor." Loki sighed softly.

"Steal him." Steve shrugged. "He's your brother. Plus, he loves ice cream and could use some bonding time."

"I probably should." Loki hummed, crossing his legs. "I may." He would have stood up but he wanted to sit since his body ached.

Steve nodded before taking out his phone as it rang. He glanced at Loki apologetically before fumbling a bit as he answered it. "Hello?"

"Rogers." Tony's slurred, drunk voice sounded. "Wassup?" Loki only sat there, unsure whether to leave or stay. He opted to stay, not wanting to move, so he merely fiddled with his fingers in his lap, humming to himself.

"Tony? What?" Steve started only to have Tony cut him off.

"Get your frozen ass over to the Tower. Now," Tony ordered before hanging up.

Steve raised an eyebrow at Loki. "I thought he was on a mission."

"Was that Tony?" Loki asked, furrowing his brows. "I thought he was too." He murmured, blinking innocently.

Steve shrugged. "He wants me to come over. Later!" He jogged off. Loki blinked as he watched Steve run off, pinching the bridge of his nose. This wasn't going to end well. He wondered where Thor was . . . or Natasha. Probably at the Tower and he wasn't planning on returning at the current moment. Eventually, he stood to walk further down the sidewalk while staring down at his feet. His phone buzzed a few seconds later and he blinked, pulling it out to check for texts only to see it was a voicemail from Thor. He smiled a bit before putting the phone up to his ear and playing the message.

"Brother, come to the tower! I must share grave news regarding you, Brother Stark, and the children's safety as I fear Thanos is in the area." Thor's message removed any trace of his smile as he tightened the grip on his phone so he didn't drop it. He swallowed thickly before turning to put his phone away and head towards the Tower. Loki eventually entered, poking his head through the open door of the Tower, stepping in, and gently shutting the door behind him. He went up the steps, entering the living room to the scene.

Tony hummed. "Steve, I miss Loki." He whined.

Steve rolled his eyes as he sat next to him. "Why'd he leave?"

"We had a fight." Tony straddled the soldier. "Steve, I want Loki." He whined again. Steve held Tony in place with a sly grin on his face.

"Hello, Rogers. Stark." He greeted, a dark smile forming on his lips as he paused before making his exit, stepping into the elevator.

Tony raced after him gleefully. "Loki!" He swept the god into his arms and kissed him.

Loki didn't react and revealed no emotion. "What?" He murmured bitterly, pushing his hands against Tony's chest. "Let me go. Please."

Tony nuzzled his neck. "I missed you. And I'm sorry for being an ass."

"Tony, just get off of me. I have a headache." Loki cursed under his breath when the doors closed. Tony frowned and set Loki down, his buzz obviously hit hard. "Thank you." Loki entered the numbers to set the elevator to go to the roof. Tony stayed quiet, hurt flooding through him.

"Sir?" JARVIS called.

"Yes?" Tony answered hoarsely. Loki stared at the ground beneath, sighing softly, blocking out Tony and JARVIS.

"Thor needs to speak with you. He's on the roof." JARVIS informed him.

"Got it," Tony whispered. Loki merely ignored them, leaning further over the side.

"He also needs your husband." JARVIS ignored Tony's tone and Tony looked at Loki. Loki took a second, eventually standing to his feet with crossed arms.

"Loki-" Tony mumbled.

Loki shook his head. "Don't start." Tony flinched before retreating out of the elevator when the doors opened, head down and looking like a kicked puppy. Loki followed behind him silently, examining his fingers. Tony nodded to Thor when he reached the roof before retreating to the shadows

Thor looked at Loki with a quizzical brow. "What is wrong with Brother Stark?"

Loki smiled to Thor as if nothing was wrong and shrugged. "I'm unsure, but otherwise, hello."

Thor grabbed Loki into a giant bear hug. "Hello, Brother! I have missed thee!"

Loki let out a noise of surprise, returning the hug. "I have missed you as well, Thor."

Thor grinned. "And the child?

"The child doesn't have eight legs thankfully. It will be a boy." Loki stated, nodding

Thor beamed. "Excellent! Well done!"

"Thank you." Loki kept the smile on his face, continuing to pretend as if he was oblivious to the celebration Thor was planning.

Thor glanced over to Tony who had been silent the whole time. "Talk to him, Brother. I fear Brother Stark's Mood." With that, he disappeared.

Loki watched Thor exit, furrowing his brows and cursing under his breath. He lowered his gaze, turning to glance to Tony silently. "Well?"

"What?" Tony didn't look at him.

"Thor wanted me to talk to you. I am. Let's get on with it."

Tony winced. "You don't want to talk to me though." He whispered.

Loki ran a hand through his hair, "And do you know why, Anthony?"

"No." Tony mumbled.

Loki's eyes darkened further, followed by a moment of silence. "Exactly," He eventually murmured, turning his back to Tony and only standing there, staring ahead.

"How can I make it up to you when you don't even tell me what I did?!" Tony threw his arms up in frustration.

"You should know." Loki said quietly, almost inaudibly. "However, I should not be surprised that you do not."

"And how am I supposed to know?!" Tony snapped. "I'm not a fucking mind reader like you!"

"It's right in front of you, Anthony!" Loki snarled, spinning around on his heel. "Honestly, how oblivious can you be? I cannot leave you alone without you . . . Acting like a dim witted . . ." He sighed, shutting his eyes. "I did not like what I walked into with you and Rogers. That is all."

"Seriously?!" Tony gaped at him. "You honestly thought I was fucking cheating on you?! What the fuck, Loki?!" He seemed to grow bigger as his anger rose. "I would never fucking cheat on you, first of all; second, I was fucking drunk because you-" He jabbed Loki's chest, "were being an oblivious dimwit to my fucking feelings!"

Loki narrowed his eyes, "Intoxication is no excuse. You have no excuse, Anthony." He furrowed his brows, expression beginning to reveal slight grief, though it quickly faded. "Your feelings... Oh, dear. I hurt your poor feelings. How ruthless of me," His tone lowered, a smirk twitching upon the sides of his lips. Not because he was amused, just to further his mockery to prevent himself from feeling ashamed. "And mine? To the scene I walked into? Mine are not hurt? Oh, how could I forget? I have none." He backed up, shaking his head.

Tony glared at him darkly. "You know what? You're right." He shoved past Loki. "And don't worry about me cheating on you! Because I'm done!" He slammed the door, causing glass to shatter. However, he didn't bother looking back as he continued his way. Loki merely watched him, eyes softening. He could not bring himself to go after him, only telling himself it would turn out alright. It often did; maybe it would now? He swallowed thickly, hanging his head. He couldn't bring himself to move. It would be alright.

Tony slammed the hammer down on the piece of the metal he was fixing, not noticing a presence behind him. "Oh, good, you lost your guard dog." It hissed. When he turned around in shock, his vision faded to black.

~T+L~

Loki could not believe it. Tony was gone, nowhere in sight. Not in the tower, which Loki assumed he went to a bar or something along those lines, but no. It had been too long, to the point of where he grew concerned. Fenrir could not sniff him out, JARVIS could not locate him, and he could not find him after searching for quite a long time. He only knew the last area he was in was the lab. So that was where he sat, on a workbench, staring down at his feet in an attempt to come up with something, anything. "Brother, he is not anywhere on Midgard." Thor murmured. "However, he may be somewhere else."

Loki swallowed thickly, shutting his eyes. "Yes, I was able to figure that out, Thor." He opened them halfway, lifting his head from the gaze upon his feet to look at Thor. "Most likely Asgard, possibly Jotunheim," He furrowed his brows.

"What about Ma-" Thor started.

Loki shushed him, standing to his feet. "We will search those two realms, then consider others if we do not find him." He was trying to hide his worry, not doing a good job.

"Brother, I know you are worried-"

"We mustn't waste time, Thor." Loki breathed out, gesturing for Thor to follow as he exited the lab.

Thor sighed and followed. "Brother-"

"Just listen to me." Loki reached the top of the steps, sighing in annoyance. "I'll have to get one of my children to take us."

Thor swallowed. "Brother," he whispered. "You may want to see this. Now," He held out a piece of paper with a picture attached. "It appeared." Loki blinked, taking the paper silently and examining it. It was of Tony.

Loki's mouth dropped, feeling himself go lightheaded, kin becoming even paler, eyes darkening to a venomous green, of hatred and of horror. He did not notice his breath picking up slightly, almost to a rapid rate. Never, would he have imagined his lover in such pain. The cuts deep, the crimson of his blood scattered along his skin, severely bruised on every area of his barely clothed body. He was unconscious in the picture he held in his fingers, still alive. He had to be, for his arc reactor still gave off a feeble glow in the dim surroundings. Lifting his hand to cover his mouth as he dropped it to the ground, Loki was unable to witness the result of the torture any longer. They were using Tony as a slave, maybe something more. He was silent, for once at a loss of words. "We must leave. Now," He spoke in a muffled voice, shutting his eyes tightly. "This . . . This was not the work of the frost giants. Not the Vanir, the Dwarves, nor the Light Elves. Svartalfheim is where we are going."

Thor nodded. "Understood,"

"I cannot use magic with a child. Go get Hela, or Jormungandr, someone. Go." Loki leaned back against the walls of the stairs, taking a deep breath. "Go." He repeated, though it was a soft mutter.

"Loki, I cannot. You know I can't. You know Malekith better than anyone. It has to be you. Transfer the child to me and I shall take care of it when you are gone. Get Alflyse to help if you need it."

Loki swallowed thickly, taking another deep breath. This was too much, but he could not deny his responsibility. After a second, he gave a weak nod. He could not waste time.

~T+L~

Tony screamed as they dug into the skin around his arc reactor, shoving the pieces of shrapnel further into his heart. He felt himself weakening. Black filtered around the edges of his vision. "You're a fun toy. I can see why he likes you." The voice hissed and he whimpered when he felt something penetrate inside of him. "Look at you, all stretched like a dirty whore." The voice got closer and he swallowed as he closed his eyes. He just wanted Loki to come save him.

~T+L~

With Alflyse prepared in case Loki needed her assistance, the god crept along the grounds of Svartalfheim wielding a sword, since he was aware his magic alone would not do. He wore thicker clothing, decent for battle. Upon hearing the screams echo through the darkened cave, certainly Tony's, he continued moving forth. He was not a hero, usually bringing success on his side with his trickery. But no, there would be no making a fool of Malekith. He knew from past experience, despite how skilled he was, it was no use. He was not used to saving people, and was unable to recall the last time he did such a thing. The last time he was in conflict, he was in Malekith's spot. As he grew nearer, he glanced into the entrance of a large space that held the repulsive dark elf and Tony. The scene sickened him, and he acted before he thought, teleporting himself behind Malekith as he dug a sword into his back. Swinging the weapon to the side along with Malekith, away from Tony, with it pierced through the other's body. "My most pleasured greetings. It's been a while, too long."

Malekith choked on blood. "You-"

"Can you see yourself?" Loki forcefully jerked the sword out of the body of Malekith, allowing him to fall to the ground. The blue crept along his skin, eyes fading to a bloody red, lifting a hand as the frost formed and he sent it to Malekith's limbs to make them temporarily useless. "Oh, how I wish you could." He grinned wickedly.

Malekith swallowed and choked on blood. "Loki, please. Why are you doing this for a mere Midgardian? You and I once were-"

"Quit yourself." Loki snarled, before laughing, a laugh that rang through the deepest depths of the cave, full of bitterness. Something he had not uttered in such a long time. "Once!" He pointed out, licking his lips. "This mere Midgardian is far above you. You . . . Are pathetic. It sickens me to lay eyes on you." He snorted, using his boot to flip Malekith onto his back. "But, I will not bring your death. Nay, I am feeling generous. I surely will make you regret your actions, however. Firstly, what I stepped foot into." He crouched down; pulling down any bit of clothing along the accursed's legs, anything that would make the future happenings difficult. The sharpened side of the sword pressed against Malekith's member, absolutely no hesitation. As he pushed it further, he made it slow, wanting to hear the elf scream as he heard Tony scream.

And Malekith screamed, pain coursing through him, making Tony stir from the edge of unconsciousness. "Loki." He mumbled, feeling the dull edge of pain throb through his head. Loki continued with his laughter, pleased with himself, the screams and his own cackles covering the soft murmur of his name from Tony, making the process as slow as he could have. Once finishing the punishment, he raised the sword that was coated in the blood. He pressed it against Malekith's shoulder, the border of where his skin reached the ice. He pushed the bladed weapon down, through the bone, until it hit the ground. He stared at the severed arm before doing the same process to the other. Tony frowned before gathering all of his strength. "Loki, stop!" He cried before nearly blacking out again.

Loki froze, swallowing thickly. He stood to his feet, looking down at Malekith. "I will leave you to suffer. Hope to the gods you die in your own blood, or I will do so for you. Do not doubt I will return." He turned his back to Malekith, stepping over to Tony; in such a weak condition, harmed beyond belief. It made him want to further his torture, but did not. Kneeling down to him, placing his hands on Tony's chest as a blue glow originated from his hands, using his magic to heal his lover's wounds.

Tony grunted as he leaned up to burrow in his arms despite his wounds screaming in protest. "You came." He mumbled, tears leaking out of his eyes. Loki did not respond, giving his full concentration on healing Tony. He properly sat on the ground after a moment, legs crossed over one another. He shut his eyes, taking a deep breath as the force grew. Malekith's blood was spilled along his hands, dripping slightly. Tony swallowed and burrowed closer, pushing Loki away after a minute. "Stop," He whispered. "You're going to waste all your strength."

"Tony, let me do this. I'm almost done." Loki murmured quietly, trying to ignore Tony's resistance as he scooted closer.

Tony huffed but let him do so. "Fine," He mumbled, leaning against Loki.

Loki was quiet, eyes remaining shut. After a moment, the glow faded, and he opened his eyes with a weak smile. "I'll . . . I'll take us back to Midgard." He gripped Tony's hand, teleporting them to the tower.

As soon as they got back to the tower, Tony tipped a bit as his vision swam again. "Shit." He groaned, his head throbbing.

"Brothers!" Thor grabbed both of them in a hug. "You're alive."

"Thor, I'm injured here, hurts." Tony hissed.

Thor set them down. "Apologies,"

Fenrir was a small puppy on the couch, grinning as he hopped down and pranced over to them. "Group hug," He cheered, head butting Thor's leg. "Oh . . . Wrong one." He went over to Loki's leg next, shoving his head against it.

Loki brushed himself off, shutting his eyes. "I need to lie down." He murmured, running a hand through his messy hair.

Tony winced and took a hold of his hand. "Loki . . ." He mumbled to himself, almost in confirmation that his lover was still there.

Fenrir head butted Tony's leg, more gently than he did with Thor and Loki. "You good?" He called up to him. Loki smiled softly to Tony, eyes hardly opened. Tony nodded and touched Fenrir on top of his head, mumbling to himself under his breath.

Fenrir grinned, nodding his head rapidly before tilting it to the side as he stared at Loki. "What happened to baby?"

"I have it." Thor gestured to his stomach. "Loki, would you like it back?"

Fenrir stared at Thor's stomach, "How that work . . . Eh, don't explain it to me. Whatevs, I'm never carrying a damn baby. Too much of a player for that," He turned, prancing up the steps. Loki nodded silently, holding onto Tony's hand.

Thor nodded back before placing one hand on his stomach and the other on Loki's. A golden glow appeared for a few seconds before Thor pulled his hand away. "There." He murmured. "I shall now leave you two alone." He disappeared. Loki backed up to the couch and sat down, placing a hand with dried up blood on his stomach. He gestured for Tony to sit next to him, covering a yawn. Tony blinked before retreating into the kitchen. He came out with a wet washcloth and began wiping away the dried blood on Loki. Loki allowed it, watching Tony closely as he wiped away the blood. He sighed softly, leaning his head back against the couch and shutting his eyes. Tony finished and put the washcloth down before curling up next to Loki, eyes vacant. Loki didn't move, remaining in his position. He actually fell into slumber, despite the odd position that fully exposed his neck. Tony stayed still, not even noticing that Loki had fallen asleep as he lost himself in his own thoughts.

~T+L~

Months passed by, and Loki grew more and more annoyed with his clothes getting tighter and the frequent mood swings. He had even cried once . . . A few times, which he never cried, especially not in frustration over the most ridiculous things. Thankfully, it was only Tony who had witnessed his breakdowns; but that did not make it any less humiliating. It was the middle of the night when he woke up, a sickly pale. The unbearable pain in his lower abdomen was torturous. He froze, staring at the ceiling. This was it. He knew it immediately. Now? He glanced to the clock. It was 3 am, causing him to scowl. He sat up with a pained groan, shaking Tony. "Anthony, wake up."

Tony immediately woke. "I'm awake." He whispered hoarsely.

"Hospital now," Loki said sharply, shaking to the slightest.

"On it," Tony mumbled and shakily got up. Months had passed and he still hadn't fully recovered from his torture by Malekith. Loki gathered his strength, stepping off of the bed. He stood to his feet, holding onto his stomach with a wince. It hurt. Not as bad as it hurt with Sleipnir, but nonetheless hurt.

"I got Thor." Tony whispered and took Loki's hand while Thor took the other, transporting them to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hospital. Loki stumbled wherever they took him, breathing heavily and staring down at the ground. Tony and Thor got Loki to his room eventually. Thor split off to go contact the others while Tony stayed, holding Loki's hand carefully while he stared off into space.

Loki lay back against the hospital bed he was placed into, swallowing and continuously to breathe deeply. "Tony . . ." He gripped Tony's hand, looking over to him.

Tony blinked and he looked over to him. "I'm here." He murmured.

Loki tried to hide how much it hurt, and the pain only grew. "I . . ." He trailed off and tightened his grip on Tony's hand, relaxing his body and resting his head against the pillow.

Tony leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "It's okay." He murmured. "I'm here," Loki averted his eyes, pulling Tony's hand closer quietly. Tony gave a soft hum as he sat next to Loki, his eyes becoming distant again. Loki shut his eyes, calming himself as his breath lightened. He was just waiting.

A few hours later, Tony was holding the new addition to the family while lying next to Loki. He kissed him lovingly. "I love you." He murmured. Loki's body was weak and he was lost of breath, face flushed and eyes hardly opened. Well, he was glad to get that over with, still aching. He smiled gently, not speaking. Tony hummed and burrowed close to his lover while holding the baby. Loki closed his eyes, wanting to rest. His breath lightened, and he drifted off in seconds.

~T+L~

"Peter!" Tony yelled. "Get down here now!"

Peter groaned, able to hear the call from his room. "Fucking . . . It's Saturday!" He hollered in reply, pulling a pillow over his head.

"Now!"

Peter sat up, still in his stupid ass pajamas that he loved a lot. "Why don't you make me?!"

"I will come up there and get rid of those pajamas you love so much!"

"Fine, I'm getting too old for them, anyway!" In his mind, he was praying to keep his pajamas. Shit.

Loki was in the kitchen, "Has he not come down yet? Do I have to go up there?"

"No, I got it." Tony grinned.

Peter came stumbling down the steps, hair greasy and shirt put on backwards. "You won, old man." Loki peeked out of the kitchen, rolling his eyes at the sight of Peter.

"Your shirt is on backwards, genius." Tony shot back. "And your hair has enough grease to power a McDonalds."

Peter narrowed his eyes to hearing Loki laugh, taking off his shirt and putting it on correctly. "I knew that. I just wanted to see when the real genius would." He snorted, waving a hand.

"So, did you notice that you're also only wearing one sock and your pants are on backwards too?" Tony didn't look at him as he raised an eyebrow.

"My pants aren't- . . . You're a dick. Be back in a minute." Peter grumbled, going back up the steps.

Tony growled. "I'm a dick? Oh I'll fucking show him what a dick is." He snarled before stomping down to his lab.

Loki sighed, running a hand through his hair. He went after Tony with hesitation, "You know how Peter is, love."

"He should consider himself lucky that I'm not a gigantic asshole like Howard or Odin was!" Tony snapped back, shoulders stiff.

Loki tilted his head back. "Yes. He should be, but he is not." He said calmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then I'm going to fucking teach him." Tony snarled, slamming his tool down and stomping back up the stairs. "PETER!" He roared.

Peter repeated 'shit' under his breath, slamming the door shut and locking it. "Yes, dear father?"

Loki bit his bottom lip and followed in Tony's footsteps, "Anthony, by the gods, stop! He is merely a child!"

Tony gave an innocent look. "You, my dear son," he threw an arm over Peter's shoulder, "are going to visit your grandpa Howard. Then your grandpa Odin." His grin grew malicious. "You're going to have so much fun." He turned to Loki. "He's a child who needs to learn fucking respect."

"I refuse to allow that, because I do not want a hand to be laid on Peter. He's not going." Loki hissed, shaking his head with furrowed brows.

"Do I get to miss school? If I do, I'm all for it." Peter blinked, shrugging a bit.

"I'm going to end up laying a hand on him if he keeps this up." Tony hissed at Loki before beaming at Peter. "Sure."

"Did you hear me incorrectly? He's not going." Loki repeated, grabbing Peter's shoulder and jerking him away from Tony. "That is final."

"Fine," Tony hissed. "Then I will." He swiveled on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him.

Peter wrinkled his nose, "Come on. What's so bad about it?" He tried to walk out of the room, but Loki hooked his finger around his shirt and pulled him back.

"Do not even ask. I'm going to speak to your father, stay in here." Loki opened the door and walked out, going down the steps. Tony was about to get in one of his cars when he was stopped by Loki. Despite his annoyance and anger, he was gentle when grabbing Tony's arm and tugging him away from the car. "I want to protect Peter, and I'm sure you want the same. You obviously have not thought this through, but if Odin sees his behavior, we could never see Peter again. I do not want him going through what all of my children did, separated from his parents. To be put in solitude, to be bound, to be killed. I do not want him to lose his mind, Anthony! Do you understand?" He swallowed, "He shall meet neither of his grandfathers, ever, for any reason. I do not care what he does or how he acts, I do not care! He will be safe so as long as I am here, guaranteed. I am shocked you would even consider it." He spoke sharply, unhanding Tony. "I want you to be safe too. I do not want you to go near them."

"Until he learns to respect us, and until he realizes that he's lucky for having us as parents, then I don't have a choice!" Tony's voice cracked as he struggled not to burst into tears on the spot, frustration and fear from memories resurfacing causing his mental ability to be strained.

"He loves us, Tony! There are other ways to discipline him then using violence. I have never wished harm upon my children, no matter their behavior. It will be no different with Peter." He clenched his fists, sighing deeply as he saw Tony's condition. "He is sixteen years old; inexperienced, young, oblivious. He does not mean what he says. You need to stop taking it so seriously, you are only hurting yourself."

"I'm fine!" Tony snarled, turning away from Loki and walking, forgetting the car. "It doesn't matter." He muttered. His back twitched a bit before he walked down the way towards his estate's entrance, clicking the button on his bracelet to call one of his suits. It attached to him a few seconds later, and he flew into the sky. Loki muttered something under his breath as he watched Tony, pinching the bridge of his nose. Unaware that Peter had watched the whole thing, the boy scrambling up the stairs without being noticed by his father. Damn, was it that big of a deal? He needed to talk someone. Ask what was so bad about his grandfathers, and it wouldn't be Loki or Tony. He headed towards Jormungandr's door, figuring he would be the best, knocking instead of barging in.

"What's up, squirt?" Jo poked his head out.

Peter shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "They were fighting about my grandfathers or something, and how I need to be disciplined." He knew that Jorjor would know who he meant by 'they'.

Jo narrowed his gaze. "They brought up Howard?"

"Yeah, and Odin, whatever his name is; Dad wanted to take me to meet them, and mom . . ." He heard Loki saying once Sleipnir had a habit of referring to him as his mom when he was younger, and Peter did the same thing. Pops was even weirder. "Loki didn't want me to." There. "They argued about it and shit."

Jo frowned. "I don't blame Dad for that. You've been a pain in the ass lately."

"Maybe I have, I admit it. Let's get on with it. What's so bad about my grandfathers?" Peter asked. Jo sighed and began to tell him about his grandfathers. Peter listened closely, making a face. "Well damn. They sound like assholes."

"They are." Jo sighed. "I thought Odin was bad and then . . . well . . . Howard is too."

"Have you met him? Howard?" Peter asked.

Jo shook his head. "Whenever he comes around, he doesn't even tell Pops." He paled at the sight behind Peter. "Oh shit." He whispered. "Dad's going to kill me for letting that slip."

"What?" Peter looked over his shoulder, eyes widening to a overly angered Loki. "Okay thanks, bro, I'm out." He said quickly, spinning on his heel and speed walking away. Loki did not bother with Peter, more focused on Jormungandr as he approached his door.

"Hi, Papa," Jo whispered.

Loki's eyes sharpened. "Hello, my son." He growled, stepping into his room and shutting the door behind himself. "Honestly?" He snorted obnoxiously, running a hand through his hair.

"He just doesn't want you to worry too much." Jo murmured.

Loki stared at Jormungandr, arching a brow. "Oh, is that so? Well, I am worrying quite a bit!"

"You know he hasn't been the same since Malekith-"

"I know that better than anybody else!" Loki snarled, pausing as he looked down, swallowing. "I know. I know." He shut his eyes, sighing silently.

"So what are we going to do?" Jo asked softly. "We can't let this go on. He needs help, Papa."

"I . . ." Loki pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead. "I have no idea." He whispered.

"Should we call Grandma?"

"We may as well."

Jo nodded. "I'll go get her while you locate Dad."

Loki nodded, exiting the room. "JARVIS, locate Anthony." He commanded.

"I'm right here." Tony entered, walking wearily. Loki blinked to him, furrowing his brows and examining him quietly. Tony sighed and walked over to the mini-bar, opting for harder liquor rather than his personal favorite of Jack Daniels. Loki followed behind Tony, crossing his arms. He sat down at one of the stools, sighing softly. He glanced over his shoulder, in the direction of Jormungandr's room. He was only waiting for his son to bring Frigga. He looked out the large area of glass in the room, always recalling when he broke it with Tony's body. He was worried, but silent, certain there was nothing he could say better then what Frigga could. "So, when is Frigga getting here?" Tony asked suddenly.

"I don't know." Loki looked over to him, examining the bottles of the alcoholic beverages. "Red wine, if you will." Tony rolled his eyes but handed it over. "Thank you, love." Loki smiled, running his finger along the border of the glass. "About Frigga, hopefully soon,"

Tony snorted. "I love my mother-in-law, but not for this visit." He muttered before sitting next to Loki tiredly and leaning against him, putting his face in the crook of Loki's neck. Loki sniffed, but otherwise did not respond to the words nor act beside lifting his free hand and playing with Tony's hair. He sipped from the glass, wishing it didn't take so much for him to feel the slightest effect. Now was not the time, but he felt as if he deserved it. Tony hummed. "There should be some stronger stuff saved from our last visit to Asgard."

Loki paused a moment. "I'd like that." He said quietly, taking another small sip from the glass.

"I'll go get it." He sighed and left. Jo and Frigga appeared in his stead. Loki looked up from his glass to glance to them, nodding in greeting to Frigga.

Frigga smiled at him softly. "What's going on?" She murmured.

"It's Anthony." Loki replied simply, sipping from the glass.

Frigga raised an eyebrow. "I gathered as much." She murmured dryly. "You never call me unless it's about him. What is it this time?"

Loki furrowed his brows, putting the glass down on the bar. "His mind has been damaged, mother." He shook his head.

"That's to be expected, what with him enduring nearly four times of torture." Frigga made her own glass of red wine appear and took a sip.

Loki rolled his eyes halfway, tapping his fingers against the bar. "You speak as if he has a choice in the matter."

"Well, perhaps if he wasn't so rash in his choices." Frigga took another sip.

Loki arched a brow, "Perhaps." He muttered carelessly, wondering what was taking Tony this long. He heard giggling, most likely Fenrir's, and a 'shh' which he could not identify.

Tony returned, Fenrir attached to his leg, looking more tired than when he had left. He silently held out the bottle of Asgardian mead to Loki then sat next to him. Frigga looked at him. "Wow." She murmured. "You look like someone just dragged you behind their horse."

"Bite me." Tony snapped. Loki scoffed, shaking his head. He murmured something under his breath, taking the bottle from Tony. This was not going to end well, he could already tell. He wanted to make himself not care, which would not be too difficult. Not with the mead assisting, of course.

Fenrir stared at Frigga, humming as he fell from Tony's leg. "Ow," He said quickly when he hit his head against the ground, ear twitching, hopping up into Frigga's lap.

Tony glared at Fenrir in betrayal before getting off of his chair and going to the other side of the bar, rifling for his hardest liquor, which was under the bar in a secret compartment. "Shit." He muttered when he discovered it was empty. "Loki, where'd you put it?" Fenrir got comfortable in her lap before sticking his tongue out and jumping down, hopping onto Loki next. He did the same thing, deciding to sit on the floor.

"Me? Why, I'm truly hurt you'd assume it was me who would hide it. " Loki blinked, taking a swig from his bottle.

Tony glared at him darkly. "Don't start with that shit."

Loki wrinkled his nose. "I'm not doing anything." He murmured, taking another long sip.

"You know exactly what you're doing." Tony snapped. "You do it every fucking time I try to fucking drink-"

"And you're only proving me right by doing so when you get upset, nay?" Loki stared at his bottle, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips as he sipped.

"Ladies, you're both pretty!" Fenrir interrupted as he transformed into human, crossing his arms.

Tony lost it right then and there. He slammed his cabinet doors shut then stomped downstairs. Frigga sighed. "Oh, dear,"

"I did nothing wrong. Absolutely nothing," Loki hissed. He ran a hand through his hair, tilting his head back as he took a large gulp from the bottle.

Fenrir stared at Loki, arms remaining crossed. "Of course, father, you never do." He shrugged, pursing his lips and turning to go down the stairs. He did a sassy stroll down the steps, but was obviously as serious as his madness would let him go.

"True that!" Tony yelled from downstairs before being joined by Fenrir. Loki placed the bottle down on the bar, feeling more than just a slight effect. He pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes and huffing softly.

"Are you alright?" Frigga asked in concern.

"Of course; apparently I have done something wrong." Loki shrugged, sighing in annoyance.

"Maybe it would be good for both of you to take a break. Maybe you should return home-" Frigga suggested.

"I couldn't. What about Peter? I am not welcomed there, either. You know this." Loki was able to prevent from slurring, but that grew more difficult with every bit of the mead added.

Frigga took the mead away. "Peter can be watched over by his siblings. And your father is gone to visit Thor."

Loki furrowed his brows to the mead being taken away, face slightly flushed. "I don't know... Tony may not be pleased with me."

"Right now he's not exactly pleased with you either." Frigga pointed out.

"And I would not want to worsen that." Loki stretched his arms, hiding a yawn.

Frigga sighed. "I don't think you can make it any worse, darling."

"Oh, I guarantee this is not as bad as it gets." Loki leaned against his elbow. "It is not a good idea to go to Asgard, mother."

Frigga sighed. "I just wish you'd give it another chance. Tony could come along if it makes you feel better."

"He would not want to. It is best I not, mother." Loki shut his eyes a moment before reopening them.

"Have you asked him?"

"I know him well enough to be aware of this."

Frigga sighed. "Very well," She murmured.

Loki looked away, silent for a moment. "I will ask him once he has calmed."

"I don't think you can, Papa." Slei whispered from the doorway.

Loki froze, pressing his lips together tightly. He covered his eyes with his hand, "I do not want to know." He murmured, unsure if he could handle anything else before losing it; which was a bad habit of his that he still had not broken. Slei crawled up into Loki's lap and burrowed in his arms carefully.

Loki hung his head, shutting his eyes. "Fenrir is down there with him. It's okay." He muttered in a drunken whisper, only to reassure himself. He ran his fingers through Sleipnir's mane, swallowing.

"No . . ." Slei shook his head. "Fen is in our room sleeping. Daddy's gone."

Loki was silent. He felt his heart skipping a beat, the blood rushing to his head. "I . . . I don't know what to do." He breathed out, hiding his head in his arms atop the bar.

Jo's phone suddenly rang and he quickly answered it. "Hello?" He sighed in relief. "Yeah, we're all here." He paused. "Yeah, I'll tell him." He nodded. "Okay. Bye, Dad." He hung up before facing Loki. "He says he's going to deal with business, but that's his code for dealing with Howard's latest trash talk about you two."

Loki took a moment of silence as he had before, "Okay, my son." His voice was muffled by his clothing, keeping his face hidden. "Go inform your siblings he is not here. Peter hasn't left his room all day." He sighed, shutting his eyes. It was taking a larger effect on him because he was intoxicated. That was it, but he still desired more mead.

"Papa-"

"Hush." Loki interrupted him, but in a gentle manner.

"Mom, what's going on?" Peter's voice was sleepy and he was still in his pjs. "Where's Dad?"

"Peter, you're . . . You're supposed to be in bed," Loki slurred. He played with his son's hair, tilting his head. Peter had never seen him drunk, not once. He could hide it. "He had to leave for one of his meetings. He will be back soon."

Peter frowned. "Are you drunk?"

Loki averted his eyes. "Drunk would be highly put. Just a bit tipsy, is all." He said truthfully, never wanting to lie to Peter unless it was appropriate.

Peter narrowed his eyes. "You're worse than Dad." He muttered before stomping back into his room. Jo closed his eyes when the door slammed and Frigga winced.

Loki growled once he was out of sight, unable to handle this anymore. "I have never consumed alcohol in front of you except for this one time, and you treat me like I have ruined your life with it! Do I ever get a break? How many times has your father gotten drunk off of his ass in front of your damned face?" He snarled in the direction of his son's room, thinking Peter probably could not hear it. He was wrong, since he was on the brink of yelling. "Honestly!" He threw his hands up in frustration, standing from his stool and vanishing. Hela was alarmed by this, stepping in once knowing her father was out. She examined Frigga with no emotion, looking to Jormungandr next and arching a brow.

"Check on Peter." Jo sighed. "I'll get him." He stood and followed his father.

"Be careful." Hela murmured, going up the stairs and trying to open her brother's door, only to find it was locked, resorting to knocking lightly on Peter's door, "Brother?"

"What?" Peter's voice was thick with tears.

"Can you let me in, please?" Hela asked softly.

Sniffles could be heard getting closer to the door before Peter opened it to show him with red rimmed eyes. "What?"

Hela frowned, furrowing her brows and taking a step in to stand directly across from him. She gently grabbed his wrists to make him look at her. "Loki would never wish for you to cry as a result of something he said ever. I am sorry myself for you having to witness his condition, child." She lifted a hand, trailing her finger along the tracks of a tear on Peter's face in a tender caress. "But he meant not anything that was said. He loves you, and your father. Keep that in mind, it took me a while to myself."

Peter sniffled. "Promise?"

Hela smiled softly, "Promise."

Peter smiled. "Okay." He mumbled before hugging Hela.

Hela hugged back gently, her smile faded by the time she parted. "You should rest."

"Can you stay with me?" Peter mumbled.

Hela nodded. "Of course,"

"We need to get Fen and Slei." Peter mumbled.

"Do you want me to go get them?"

Peter nodded. "Yes, please." Hela nodded, turning and going down the stairs. She wondered how Jormungandr was doing with father but brushed it off, returning to Peter's room with Fenrir in her arms as a small pup and Sleipnir following at her side. Peter sniffled again and hugged them all.

Fenrir was asleep but woke from that, especially when Hela put him down to return the embrace. "Eh . . . What I miss?"

"Daddy left and Papa got drunk then yelled at Peter." Slei answered.

Fenrir blinked. "Damn." He pranced over to Peter's leg, head butting it.

Peter sniffled and hugged Fenrir tightly. "What's going to happen to Papa and Daddy?"

Fenrir shook his head, pawing at Peter's nose. "They'll be good, in the end. They always are."

"But what if they're not this time?" Slei whispered. "It was like that with An-"

"No." Hela interrupted him, furrowing her brows. "That was different." She said quietly.

"I can't find him." Jo sighed as he came back.

Hela rolled her eyes, "We must not fret over it. He'll return."

"I know." Jo sighed. "Quite frankly, I'm more worried about Dad."

"As am I," Hela murmured, more of a whisper.

"Do you think you could search for him?" Jo asked. "I'll watch over them."

Hela shook her head, "There is no need. He can handle this on his own."

Jo sighed. "Alright," He picked up the three little boys and set them in his bed, joining them quickly after.

Hela smiled to the sight, lifting the blanket over them and sitting on the edge of the bed cross legged. She heard a door slamming then silence, sensing Loki's presence and knowing it to be him. "Such a child," She murmured under her breath.

"Both of them are." Jo snorted.

"I cannot argue." Hela smoothed out her hair, leaning back against the wall.

"Are they going to be okay?" Slei asked quietly.

Hela paused, swallowing. "I do not know, brother." Slei's bottom lip quivered and he scooted closer to Fen. Fenrir was snoring, curled up in a ball of fur. Peter shivered and cuddled closer to them. "We shall just leave it be, for now." Hela lay down at the foot of the bed, back facing them.

"I don't think we have another choice." Jo murmured.

"We do. Just not ones that are any good." Hela snorted, shutting her eyes.

"Exactly," Jo huffed. Fenrir twitched, howling in his sleep before shifting and curling up to Peter. Hela hummed in reply, making herself comfortable; may as well, since she wanted to stay with her brothers. Jo grinned before pulling her close. "Come on. We don't bite much, except Fen."

Hela smiled, realizing she was not used to such an act or being touched at all, ever since she was a child, of course. "That is good to know . . ." She chuckled softly.

Jo smiled and hugged his sister gently before closing his eyes. "Go to sleep, Hela. Everything will be okay in the morning." He murmured.

Hela shut her eyes as well, sighing through her nostrils. "Good night, brothers." She said quietly.

A chorus of good nights followed her words and all of them fell into deep sleep.

~T+L~

Leaving the Tower had been difficult, although Loki did not go anywhere specifically. He only walked down the dimmed sidewalks of New York, enjoying the time to himself until the effect of the alcohol faded. He wanted to stay away until then, hands dug into the pockets of his jacket as he strolled silently, head hung. He regretted yelling at Peter so much. He never had, out of not wanting to bring his son any worries at all. Of course he could not truly do that, but could try. All of his efforts to keep Peter pleased had all faded, out of a few words released as angered screams. He shook his head to the thought, taking himself back to the Tower. No one was there; the lights were off, the only source allowing the god to see being the blinding buildings lit up throughout the night shining their reflection in through the glass of the Tower. He looked out a moment, feeling his rage build again. He should not have to fret over such things, such regrets flowing through his body as a result of incidents, one after another, he did not even do or cause. It made him grief turning down the offer to Asgard, but he still would not. He had to stay, because something bad would happen if he didn't. And it would be his entire fault, as it always was. He went up the stairs, into his room, slamming the door for all of his children to hear. This was absurd. He lay in the bed, staring up at the ceiling lifelessly. Only remorse was what he could feel, to the point of where he was restless. His phone rang. Loki jumped, the unexpected noise shocking him. He glanced to the desk beside the bed, picking his phone up off of it. "H . . ." He cleared his throat. "Hello?"

"Brother, I need you to come over to the main headquarters for Stark Industries. Now," Thor's voice sounded.

Loki paused, staring up at the ceiling silently. "Why. Tell me why and I will."

"Because if you don't then Howard is going to kill Tony,"

"Thor, I cannot do anything. I have no armor or weaponry and my magic is weak. I will only die with him. But fine, I'll be there."

"Howard is mortal."

"Thank you for telling me that, Thor. I truly had no clue. Now, I will be there." Loki hung up before Thor could get a word in, sighing. He really could get no break; he teleported himself, that being the quickest way.

"What the fuck is that?!" A man's voice roared.

"Brother!" Thor's voice sounded. "Over here!"

"Loki, no!" A gunshot sounded and a bullet met with Loki's shoulder. Tony gave a cry of dismay as he struggled against his father's grip, a knife pressing against his throat and cutting into it, leaving blood to trail down his neck.

Loki gasped softly as the bullet pierced through his shoulder, leaving blood on his cloth, teleporting himself next to Thor. "You're insane!" He screamed to Howard, ignoring the pain. This was nothing; he had much worse in past times. "Thor, there's . . . Why didn't you do anything to stop this?" He hissed, a blade of ice forming in his hand. He was getting dizzy, uncertain of why, lightheaded, hardly able to remain on his feet. "You're more idiotic than I thought you to be!" He needed to stop using magic, or he would faint. He could not think, unable to function correctly. He ran from that spot, unsure of how to do this without hurting Tony in the process.

"Stay back, you freak!" Howard screamed.

"Loki, don't!" Tony was crying. "Go back! I can handle this-"

"Shut up, Stark! Just let me do this!" Loki snarled, the word freak affecting him more then he would have liked. He ran past Howard, lifting the knife of ice and jabbing it into his skin in the process, specifically the skin of his neck. Not deep enough to kill him of course, but enough to cause a decent amount of agony. Turning on his heel and sliding his foot against Howard's to where he would fall, planning to bring the death of the man. He was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath, wanting to focus. He lifted a hand, surrounding Tony in mystical energy to prevent him from falling along with his father.

Tony struggled against the bonds and broke them after a minute, sliding quickly along the floor to catch Loki before he hit the ground from exhaustion. "Are you alright?" He demanded.

"Stop, Tony," Loki panted, shaking his head wearily. He could not allow himself to collapse. He could not. He growled, forcing himself to stay conscious. He could hear his pulse ringing through his ears, vision darkening. "I . . . Stop." He didn't know what he was rambling on about, just wanting to finish what he started.

"I've got you." Tony murmured, his voice fading. "I've got you."


End file.
